1. Field of the Invention:
Tube and shell heat exchangers having longitudinal and transverse baffles associated with the tube bundle and generally classified in Class 165, Subclass 161.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,264 (H. F. Rhodes) there is described a heat exchanger of the tube and shell type in which a baffle plate 18 is located adjacent the inlet 22 to redirect the flow of vapor from a point intermediate the shell to a point near the end of the tube bundle. The medium entering the heat exchanger, is well defined into two portions and directed to opposite ends of the shell.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,903 (L. H. Vautrain et al) a similar manifold is provided adjacent the inlet but it is constructed essentially the same way as the previously described Rhodes heat exchanger.
In the TEMA 2-1 J shell, depicted in FIG. 1a of the drawings, external piping provides an inlet for vapor at opposite ends of the shell. Obviously, this increases the overall size of the unit and creates additional problems in fabrication.